


Tooth and Claw

by Dracowolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracowolf/pseuds/Dracowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to a zombie outbreak, a werewolf virus has spread through the world and left it in ruins. Two types of werewolves exist. Lycan, the humanoid ones who during the change fought for their humanity and Loup, also called Wild Ones, the beasts who are destructive and given into the disease.<br/>With more and more Wild Ones running around the world has become extremely dangerous. Packs have formed and SHIELD has started their own but they need more strength to hold and expand their territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tooth and Claw

When the werewolf outbreak first started to spread through SHIELD, Clint had found it to be just rewards. He’d been a “tamed” one for years but not by choice. Once upon a time he was human, then the oh so trust worthy leader of SHIELD, Nick Fury, sent him after Black Widow. Easy enough target, find, kill, get home for dinner. Of course it had been anything but easy.

Fury wouldn’t warn him about the alterations that had been made to Black Widow, that she wasn’t human anymore. The easy fight he was promised turned out to be one of the hardest of his life when she was acting human then of course she turned out to be a flipping werewolf. Who the hell sends someone against a werewolf without warning them? Anyways long story short, Clint let her live but during the fight he got bit. Next thing he knows he starts dreaming about forests and liking his steaks a little more bloody. Just his bloody luck.

After a stray “wild” one was brought into SHIELD and had gotten loose, during this time most of SHIELD was turned. At the time both Clint and Natasha were away on a simple recon mission. They came back to subdue the wild one and see the damage. Seeing Fury bit made Clint a little too happy. However it soon faded when the fact that the so called werewolf outbreak was spreading like a zombie virus all over the world, who needed flesh eating zombies who die from a shot to the head when you could have werewolves who will rip your limbs off? Things started to collapse. See tricky thing about the werewolf virus you had tamed ones and wild ones.

Tamed ones, like Natasha and Clint, kept their minds and some of their humanity. They stood up right, tended not to be bulky, they were strong, fast, senses enhanced, with regeneration and a great sense of balance, not to mention they were fluffy, as Clint pointed out constantly. They’d been dubbed the Lycanthrope, fairly stupid since it meant the same as werewolf, Lycan or Tamed for short. Most just went with Tamed when they talked about them. Tamed ones also stood out because they did shift between human and their wolf like appearance.

Wild ones, such as the one who started the mess in SHIELD, tended to be more animalistic. They were oversized wolves. Large, muscular, could take a lot of hits, they moved fast for something of their size with the same enhanced senses and regeneration. Still considered werewolves, which bugged the hell out of Clint, most called them the beasts or Wild ones or Loup. Clint had always suspected that while they claimed to be going with the term “Loup-Garou” for them, they chose “Loup” because it reminded most people of “Loopy”. To call a wild one a werewolf still felt like an insult to Clint but of course he was old fashioned. To him a werewolf remained humanoid, like the old Wolf-Man movies he watched. Granted the legends said a werewolf was a man who could turn into a wolf but the hybrid always seemed to fit the term better. Wild ones had no control on their shift and tended to remain as wolves full time. It was rumored a wild one could no longer shift because they were so far gone. They really felt more like rabid dogs than anything else.

Still with the two types, there was a clear split and during the outbreak, wild ones seemed to take over more and more. The world split, wild and tamed ones fighting constantly. Nick Fury had become a tamed one and tried to hold SHIELD together. Once the world went dark though from losing so many workers and the Helicarrier crashed from the constant fights, there wasn’t much he could do. Fury had let the werewolf disease, as they called it, get to his head. Clint suspected this was probably from the fact that until the actual change Fury was fighting from becoming wild, he won that fight but it still clearly caused some sort of damage. Pack dynamics somewhat came into play. Most of the remaining SHIELD agents became omegas to Fury who had established himself as the alpha, Natasha and Clint were quickly considered betas to the pack, mainly since they were top agents before and they had dealt with the change for a lot longer. All this granted them though was a bit more authority over the omegas and the ability to act in Fury’s place when Fury wasn’t around. After all of that, the world seemed to only get worse. Packs popped up all over, tamed and wild. Each claimed territory and wanted to expand their claims. Rumors of packs killing off alphas and betas to take the lower ranking wolves into their own to strengthen their numbers reached the small SHIELD pack. That’s when Fury got an idea and called Natasha and Clint into what had become his den.

Their pack had taken New York for their own and under Fury’s leadership was able to hold it with their omegas. One of the bright sides of remaining humanoid, thumbs meant weapons were still useful. Fury’s den was in one of the taller buildings that had survived the fuzzy apocalypse, Clint just liked finding weird terms for everything it seemed to keep him sane. From the so called den, Clint could look out at the city and see everything going on as Fury did. He looked over at the water seeing where the Helicarrier had crashed, Fury had gotten it somewhat over water but they were close enough to swim to shore, which really caused a nasty wet dog smell for a few days. Clint took a seat next to Natasha.

Both appeared human, just as Fury did, another thing that bugged Clint he always like the idea of werewolves coming out at night during full moons but no they could shift at any time. Clint waited for Fury to tell them what they’d been called for. Probably a minute of uncomfortable silence passed before Clint cleared his throat hoping Fury would start after it.

“I need you two,” Fury finally breathed out after a harsh glare at Clint, “to head out and get some new betas into the pack.”

“What?” Clint questioned.

“Other packs are pressing our borders,” Fury replied, “If we’re going to expand out and get the world back onto a civilized path we need the numbers to be able to hold more than this city and right now we’re barely holding it. Other packs are getting stronger and they want this place. So we need more members, preferably those who could take spots as betas for our omegas to rally behind. Stronger warriors who can help take out the other packs and be a symbol to prove that there can be order. You two are the best we have but against the packs coming towards us, you wouldn’t be able to do much. Thus the need is growing and it’s growing fast.”

“So where exactly do you suggest we go to find these betas or members in general?” Clint questioned, “we’re not exactly in the business of killing betas and alphas of other packs and taking their members by force after all.” Clint wouldn’t do it, it felt too much like forcing others into servitude, he’d free others but forcing them to obey was not something he could back. He figured if it came down to it he could disobey his alpha and just survive as a loner, chances are Natasha would follow him.

“I sent out a few agents on recon,” Fury stated tossing a few files on his desk close to Natasha, “They found some loners who would make skilled betas if we convince them to join us. The first one is probably the hardest.” Clint was relieved that it wasn’t going to come to taking the members of other packs. Talking to loners seemed more reasonable.

Natasha picked up the files and opened the first one her eyes going wide as she started to read it, “Sir this one is a Wild one, we can’t…”

“You can,” Fury stated, “He’s different than other wild ones, bigger and stronger, yes, but there’s some humanity left in him. He still shifts and constantly, without much control over his shifts. He’s able to stay in his human form for a long time though and he isn’t insane and rambling when he’s human. He’s where you’ll start.”

Wild ones often had the nasty habit of remaining as wolves and rarely shifting but if they did the virus usually went to their head. This generally caused them to become hysterical and rather dangerous; they’d lash out at everyone and then shift to rip people apart. It was rare they shifted though, most believed eventually they’d lose the ability to shift all together and just be rabid wolves for the rest of their lives.

“How exactly do you think we should handle a wild one his size? They’re not exactly easy to handle on a normal scale,” Natasha replied after closing the file.

“Talk to him, if that fails tranq him a cage him,” Fury ordered, “we need to work this out before we lose our boarder.”

Clint and Natasha exchanged a quick look that they weren’t sure this would work out. Clint weighing their chances of just killing the wild one and claiming it was an accident and the consequences Fury would rain down on them. Natasha was probably thinking the same and not really caring about what Fury would do them. She didn’t want to work with a wild one ever again. She had done it back before she worked for SHIELD. Back then the people she worked with thought wild ones could be used as powerful attack dogs. She had been place on an assignment with two, sure the assignment went well but she spent most of the night barricading herself in a room while the wild ones tried to kill her. They were constantly scratching at the doors and ripping through them when they heard a sound. She could hear the screams from people as they were killed by being ripped apart. The worst one was hearing a girl cry for help for hours, the wild ones had gotten bored by her, or maybe they knew to taunt Natasha, she wasn’t sure. They had injured the girl so she slowly bled out but didn’t let her die quickly, just let her yell as she bled out. Natasha listened to her beg and plead for death for hours, then the scratching at the door had come again but she stayed silent. She didn’t like to think about it, and both hated and feared the Wild ones. She never wanted to be that close to a Wild one again, she never wanted to try to work beside one. She had barely gotten out of that mission alive, having to gut the two with a knife and returning badly injured only to have to explain what happened.

“You two better not be planning on bringing me back a body bag,” Fury stated, “I’m not accepting that. You bring me this werewolf. Understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint nodded with an edge in his voice. Natasha reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“Good. Go,” Fury commanded and dismissed them.

Both got to their feet, their bodies tense at their orders. Natasha held tight to the files Fury had given her before leaving the room, Clint directly beside her. Neither of them spoke as they walked through the city over to what had become their barracks. The main area inside covered in weapons and vehicles. A few of the lesser ranked agents had tried to make their way over to them but a sharp growl from Natasha caused them to back down. Clint couldn’t help but notice how animalistic they were becoming and how the ranks just seemed to fall into place. Granted he didn’t mind the ranking system, it was kind of like security levels in SHIELD. But the fact that all it took was a growl to get what were considered omegas to back down worried him. They couldn’t voice their issues easily without getting snapped at by a higher rank in what had become a pack. There were days he had to admit though when just giving a growl and a glare would cause everyone to leave him alone without question. No one pestering him for something, he just bared his fangs and they walked away. But that should be what set off alarms in him. Maybe the ranks were starting to become more, maybe they were starting to tune into that side of their instincts. He had to wonder if he’d fall in and soon enough there would be even less of a question about Fury’s orders. Would he be forced to listen to what his alpha ordered no matter what it was? He didn’t like to think of it often, he wanted to maintain what humanity he had left but with everyone else falling into place he wondered how long before it couldn’t be avoided.

Natasha pointed to one of the sleek black cars SHIELD kept and looked at the agents filling it up to get ready to go; clearly they’d been informed that the two needed a ride. Their weapon lockers had been moved beside the car. The other SHIELD agents never opened them, only Natasha and Clint had that right or knew the codes to get in, but they moved them to wherever the agents needed to be. Clint opened his grabbing out his stuff: bow, quiver with arrows, gloves, arm guard, glasses. He closed the locker once he had them and noticed the table beside with a box addressed to him. He opened it to find tranquilizer arrows inside that were more powerful than the ones he usually carried. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Natasha who was still grabbing out gadgets from the locker, she had a box too but filled with bullets and hers was already opened and loaded into her gun.

Clint looked over at Coulson as he approached, one of the few other agents trusted with being a beta. “A team will follow you out at a safe distance with a cage that should hold your target. I’ll be leading that team.”

Clint gave a quick nod to Coulson then looked back over at Natasha who just climbed into the driver’s seat of the car without a word. Clint got in on the passenger side, as soon as his door was closed Natasha hit the gas, possibly a little too hard considering where they were but he knew she just wanted this over and done with as fast as possible.

“Fury’s nuts,” Natasha commented about fifteen minutes later. She hadn’t slowed the car down at all if anything she sped up even more, leaving New York far behind.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Clint replied, “So who is our target anyways? You had the files.” He was oddly relaxed considering the speed but not like there was a lot of traffic around now.

“Back seat,” Natasha commented nodding back to where she had tossed the files.

Clint leaned back stretching his arm as far as possible, leaning back in the seat. He grabbed the top folder and opened it. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He looked at the notes taken and looked at the pictures, all blurred of course but he could make out some features, “A giant green wolf. This is the most ridiculous thing.” Generally fur colour followed hair colour or something similar, more so with wild ones but it wasn’t always the case. Someone could have black hair but be a pure white wolf, there was no real explanation for it. Lycans on the other hand were similar but generally had what seemed to be some sort of hair style that matched theirs then the body fur tended to be something else, though generally close, just not always. Still no one had ever really seen any type with a unnatural fur color, other than a few packs that had stolen as much hair dye as they could in order to give themselves a “different” look. This guy though, didn’t look like any sort of gang member and none of them could get that much green on all their fur. Plus Wild ones didn’t do that, they were too nuts.

“It seems he tried to cure the werewolf outbreak with gamma radiation,” Natasha commented.

“Only a nut ball scientist would think that radiation could cure this,” Clint grumbled reading bits of the file, “these measurements can’t be right.”

“They’re not,” Natasha replied. Clint breathed a sigh of relief until Natasha finished, “They think it’s bigger. No one has gotten close enough to measure it when it’s out. They tend to get killed or stay far away. It’s bigger than any wild one I’ve ever seen or heard of.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Clint grumbled, “Doctor Robert Bruce Banner. Great.” He looked at the image inside the file, something was off to him but he couldn’t place it. He shrugged it off, today was not going to be his day.


End file.
